Mi sueño
by Paullete-Chan
Summary: Lo amaba con cada fibra de su ser, pero sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos... los dos sabían muy bien que solo era sexo y nada más, pero una tarde de lluvia tal vez Tsurugi algo pueda confesar. /T. Kyousuke x R. Kirino/ Reto Literario parejas raras


¡Hola gente bonita !... Bueno, xD no se que decir sobre este fic..

1. es mi pareja favorita en go XD

2. es mi regalo de mi para mi de 15!

3. es para la segunda versión del reto literario de parejas raras *o*

**Declaimer: **Inazuma Eleven Go no me pertenece, pero se muy bien que para antes de que se acabe el 2012 saldrá Kazemaru en la serie.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Mi sueño  
><strong>

**-Tsurugi Kyousuke x Ranmaru Kirino-**

La noche había caído por fin evidencia de ello era la luna que estaba justo en la mitad del cielo y el manto de estrellas que eran testigos del estado tan deplorable y lastimero en el cual se encontraba aquel adolescente. No se podía sostener por si solo, sus ojos estaban totalmente hinchados de tanto llorar, su aura era tan lamentable que la gente que pasaba a su lado lo miraba con lástima…a sus ojos parecía una linda muchachita de 16 años que lloraba por un amor no correspondido, Pero efectivamente la realidad estaba demasiado cerca de ello. ¡Había perdido todo! Todo… solo por seguir una aventura que lo hacía sufrir día tras día despedazándolo poco a poco, era una triste realidad pero, muy en el fondo sabía que no era real que todo había sido una ilusión tan palpable y real como la verdad misma… Su corazón lo sabía muy bien él lo quería solamente por el momento y la pasión, porque su corazón y su único y verdadero amor lo tenía destinado para cierto peli castaño con nombre Matsukaze y lo peor del caso era que la culpa no era del pequeño, ni siquiera de Tsurugi, el único que tenía la culpa era él y nadie más, él fue el único idiota que se enamoro y por ende el único que justo ahora estaba sufriendo…el único que no puso los pies sobre la tierra y decidió sufrir a ver su cruel realidad había sido nada más que el…

**Desesperado estoy buscándote  
>Hasta deje marchar a quien yo más amaba<strong>

¿Cómo pudo llegar a enamorarse de aquel rebelde de cabellos azulados?, aun no sabía como responderse a esa pregunta que su endemoniada conciencia le hacía a diario, lo único que podría afirmar ante esa cuestión era la trillada frase que le habían enseñado en filosofia "Solo sé que nada se"… y menos de temas tan profundos y complicados como el amor, ya que justo ahora se encontrara locamente enamorado y no supiera el por que… era simplemente patético. Que se perdiera en la inmensidad de aquellos orbes tan serios, que se deleitara con el roce de su piel, y que dijera incoherencias al sentir su respiración cerca… aquellas sensaciones nunca las había vivido y lo más irónico de este asunto es que nunca se había propuesto sentir eso, el destino los unió, pero el mundo los estaba separando.

Shindou lo sabía, pero no le importaba, siempre le decía que con su amor los dos podrían vivir felices, pero las cosas nunca son así, si se ama a alguien el otro debe corresponder ese sentimiento y transmitir lo mismo… Cosa que él no hizo en lo absoluto.

El mismo había perdido a su único apoyo, a aquel que siempre estuvo a su lado, no solo incondicionalmente si no brindándole todo el amor que el desperdició. Por eso ahora no podía quejarse que de un momento a otro su apoyo había comenzado a desvanecerse lentamente sin darse cuenta cuando fue que su mejor amigo había desaparecido, lo había perdido, su apoyo incondicional se había marchado por ser un idiota cegado por la pasión.

**El viento sopla y me lastima  
>Mi cuerpo esta congelado y solo siente dolor<strong>

Una fuerte ráfaga de viento lo devolvió a la cruel y áspera realidad, se encontraba solo, desesperado, sin saber que hacer o como actuar… se hallaba sentado en una banca de un parque del cual no le interesaba saber ni ubicación ni nombre…, parpadeo varias veces sientiendo como un gran diluvio caía en la ciudad, no supo en que momento el cielo comenzó a llorar por el, pero tampoco es que le interesara, después de todo ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba divagando por las calles? Bueno no era tampoco que le importara mas bien ¿A quien le importaría?;eso era lo de menos, siempre él era lo de menos y el destino de una manera muy cruel se lo recordaba a diario, quería estar solo, quería detener el tiempo y olvidar el placer que sintió al ser tocado por las frías y delicadas manos de Tsurugi, porque ellas y sus pasionales besos son los que causaron el derrumbe de su vida como la recordaba, había sido él, el que vino a voltear su mundo de cabeza y no solo en sentido literal y ahora estaba solo, sin protección, siendo lastimado por las fuertes ventiscas provenientes de cualquier lado que le recordaban lo estúpido que había sido, titiritaba totalmente congelado, sintiendo solo dolor, un dolor que lo carcomía lentamente: En esa penosa y amarga realidad se encontraba Kirino por jugar con el amor.

**Pero estoy aquí, y doloroso es  
>Mi corazón sufre solo por ti<br>Y si tropiezo yo, nunca podré volver  
>nada será igual<strong>

No sabía a donde ir, nadie lo iba a recibir, sus padres estaban fuera de la ciudad y él a su casa no quería regresar, su cuarto era el principal testigo de las muestras de deseo y pasión desenfrenada que tenían sus cuerpos al momento de colapsar en el éxtasis que le brindaba el otro, siempre sufría por el, aunque desde un principio supiera que no era nada real alguno de los dos como en todo juego terminaría enamorándose, y el lamentable ganador había sido él.

Al principio no quería caer, se rehusaba a ese juego tan sucio que el otro le había propuesto, no quería perder al sentir su fría mirada sobre su cuerpo, pero: _Ranmaru era tan débil_… que al ver esa mirada dorada nublada por el deseo de poseer su cuerpo olvidaba todo y caía como una delicada presa a las manos de su feroz cazador, siendo sometido como siempre, esperando sentir la calidez en su parte baja, queriendo llenar el vacío de su corazón con embestidas y mucha pasión_…Había sido tan tonto…_

Y ahora que su mente le recordaba todo eso eso lo único que entendió es que aun a pesar de todo… lo amaba, sin que le llegase a importar que ese mismo día lo hubiera visto besarse con Matsukaze.

**Pero estoy aquí  
>sálvame por favor<br>mi príncipe ven a buscarme  
>porque no puedo ni siquiera soñar<strong>

Si que era idiota, llego a ver alguna vez a Tsurugi como su príncipe azul, el hombre que lo salvaría de la monotonía de la vida, el que le quitaría el aliento con un tierno beso, el que lo levantaría cada mañana con una cálida sonrisa, pero todo eso era mentira y ahora quería ser salvado de su propia tontería.

Ya no sentía sus manos, y si pudiera ver sus labios estarían morados, así que, usando la poca fuerza que tenía se levantó lentamente, dando paso por paso, mirando fijamente el suelo intentando no tropezar…_Se encontraba lejos de su hogar y ahora tenía que regresar._

**La lluvia helada cubre mis ojos  
>finjo estar loca con solo una sonrisa<br>**

Ya no estaba muy lejos de su casa, pero las gotas que se quedaban en sus ojos no lo dejaban ver, sumándole el dolor de piernas y la fiebre que ahora sentía lo más probable es que caería en cualquier momento. Pero él no era así, siempre sacaba su mejor sonrisa en la peor situación, y aunque lo tildasen de loco, sonreiría al ver a Tsurugi tomado de la mano junto a Tenma…

Ya faltaba muy poco, su casa estaba en la siguiente calle, pero justo en el momento en el cual iba a pasar la calle su mundo se nubló y rápidamente Ranmaru al piso cayó.

**Pero estoy aquí  
>no lo puedo olvidar<br>sigo pensando en este amor  
><strong>

– _¿por qué sigues viniendo a mi casa si tu y yo no tenemos nada? –Preguntó algo molesto Ranmaru al ver al menor en el marco de su puerta._

– _¿ya no puedo venir a visitarte? –Le cuestionó acercándose peligrosamente a su cuello– porque te recuerdo que eres el que más disfrutas cuando vengo a verte…_

–_No solo soy yo… Kyousuke-sama –Dijo uniéndosele al juego de la tentación– pero si quieres que tu lindo sirviente te atienda deberías decirme que es lo que sientes por mí_

–_Nada –Respondió secamente viéndolo a los ojos– nuestra relación es de solo placer… sabes que yo tengo a alguien más_

–_Vete –Ordenó con su cabeza gacha– no te quiero volver a ver_

–_Dime eso cuando estés atado en mi cama gimiendo de placer –Aun adolorido y totalmente destrozado aquellas palabras un sonrojo le había provocado._

–_Con lo que me acabaste de decir ten por seguro que no lo volveremos a hacer_

**Y si mis gritos no llegan a ti  
>yo me deprimiré más<strong>

–Kirino…

Hasta en sus sueños escuchaba su profunda voz y sentía sus manos desvistiéndolo, su vivir era una pesadilla, quería olvidarlo pero en el intento solo lo recordaba, su voz, su mirada, su sonrisa, su calor…

–Despierta Kirino

Aun cuando fuera una pesadilla no quería olvidar ni su rostro ni su sonrisa, Kyousuke fue su primer amor y este nunca se olvida.

Lentamente fue abriendo los ojos hasta encontrarse con una sombra encima de él, esta la miraba preocupado, aunque al verlo removerse en la cama soltó un suspiro de tranquilidad.

– ¿Estas bien? –Le preguntó aquella sombra tocándole su frente.

–Estoy bien si no te acercas más a mi –Contestó secamente al darse cuenta de la persona que estaba a su lado– no me toques ni me mires, no quiero volverme a sentir usado

– ¿De qué estas hablando?

–Te vi besarte con Tenma –Tsurugi se quedó callado, en realidad ese beso solo se lo dio Matsukaze, él ni siquiera se lo correspondió… porque muy en el fondo, aunque se lo negase al mayorsi se sentía atraído por él.

– ¿Y? –Le pregunto mostrando su semblante más frio.

–Sabes que yo si siento algo por ti

–No sabía que ahora me espiabas.

–No te estaba espiando –Refutó indignado– pasaba por allí y te quise saludar, solo eso…, es solo que no contaba que mi amigo sexual se estuviera besando con Matsukaze

– ¿Acaso estas celoso? –Cuestionó el menor separándose un poco de él.

**Pero estoy aquí**

–Hace mucho me dijiste que no sentías nada por mi –Suspiro fuertemente– puede que justo ahora me esté enfermando de neumonía y sé que no vas a mover ni un solo dedo por ayudarme

–Si que eres idiota –Contratacó indignado Kyousuke– siempre piensas en ti, en lo que quieres, en lo que sientes

–Soy igual que tu

–No lo eres –Kirino lo miro totalmente confundido– Tu no eres como yo y si tanto me amaras me lo demostrarías… ¿no lo crees?

– ¡Yo te amo!

– ¿Estas seguro?

Luego del frio comentario del poseedor de los orbes naranja oscuro, la habitación quedo en silencio, Ranmaru no entendía a que se estaba refiriendo el otro si el mismo se daba cuenta de sus sentimientos, lo besaba con pasión, se entregaba a él sin poner problema… todo, todo lo intentaba hacer bien; pero… tal vez Kyousuke no se refería a ello.

**Sálvame por favor  
>mi príncipe ven a buscarme<strong>

– ¿Por qué no me besas con amor, pasión y ternura?, ¿Por qué siempre lo haces con deseo y lujuria?, Si tanto me amaras como dices hacerlo ya lo hubieras demostrado… ¿Quién se acerca a ti en los entrenamientos? ¿Quién te pide que venirse junto a ti luego de las practicas?

Todo, todo era cierto… no tenía como refutarle, en el sondo sabía que lo amaba, lo deseaba, lo anhelaba pero Tsurugi era el que daba el primer paso en todo, él, el solo lo incitaba y excitaba sin embargo expresarle sus sentimientos y demostrárselos vale más que acostarse con el luego de un ajetreado entrenamiento.

–Tú… no me amas

–Cállate –Susurro dolido.

–Lo único que eres es un masoquista que en pleno diluvio se desmaya a una cuadra de su casa

– ¿Eso que tiene que ver? –Le cuestiono con su cabeza gacha– no veo porque me hechas en cara eso

–Te lo digo porque si no te amara hubiera podido pasar de lado y dejarte tirado en el suelo

–Kyousuke…

– ¿Estas feliz Kirino? Yo si pude decirte lo que me has hecho sentir desde un principio, y no me arrepiento

– ¿Por qué hasta ahora?, ¿Por qué no fuiste capaz de decírmelo cuando lloraba por ti?, te hiciste indispensable para mi y justo cuando te necesitaba te veo besándote con él –No era el momento de ocultarle la verdad, si lo amaba le diría todo, sin importarle un después– Te amo, te amo con toda mi alma pero no es mi culpa creer que solo éramos sexo cuando tu eras quien me lo decía

–Lo lamento…

**Porque no puedo ni siquiera soñar**

¿Acaso estaba soñando?, Todo era muy confuso, su cabeza daba vueltas y estaba muy adolorido, luego, de un momento a otro siente los suaves labios de Kyousuke sobre los suyos, un delicado roce, una unión verdadera, allí le transmitía toda la tranquilidad que sentía cuando estaba a su lado, la felicidad al verlo sonreír, su tristeza al verlo llorar, aquellas emociones y pensamientos que nunca se dijeron eran mostrados en el lento movimiento de sus labios danzando en un mismo compas, lento, como un vals, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, como si nada les llegase a importar.

* * *

><p>¡Espero que les haya gustado!, y si ven más fics del reto literario animense a leerlo y a dejar un review~!<p>

Ya-ne


End file.
